1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a multifunctional video apparatus and a method of providing a user interface thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a multifunctional video apparatus and a method of providing a user interface (UI) thereof, which can perform diverse functions such as image capturing, image editing, voice recording, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multifunctional video apparatus is an apparatus in which diverse video devices are integrated. Implementation of such a conventional multifunctional video apparatus has become possible by grafting new digital technology onto video apparatuses.
Since functions performed by the conventional multifunctional video apparatus constantly increase in size and complexity, methods of using the conventional multifunctional video apparatus have also become quite complicated.
Accordingly, a need exists for a user interface (UI) that facilitates a user's manipulation and provides an excellent visual effect.